Alien Encounter AKA Daal Sonder Maal
by VenusAdonis
Summary: Chapter 8 is up, enjoy. Paige is lost in another world. It's up to Piper and Phoebe to save her. But is Paige in more trouble than she thinks?
1. Party

**

* * *

Daal Sonder Maal**

**Summary: Paige is lost in another world. It's up to Piper and Phoebe to save her, but can they do it?**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna be honest here, I own nothing but a lava lamp and a bean bag.**

**A/N: I might not put Wyatt and Chris in the story cause I'm not sure how to fit them in. So lets say, ummmm, they're up with the elders being scanned for evil. Or if you wanna think of something else that works for you, go ahead. And I'm gonna do all the speaking parts in script format, it's just how I prefer to write cause it's easier and I'm a lazy bum. Oh hell, I'll do the whole thing in script format.**

* * *

**June 04, Midnight**

**Close up of Paige and Phoebe's faces. They're dancing wildly with music blaring in the background and strobe lights blinking in different colors all around them. It looks like a major party is going on. **

**Pa: You sure you should be up this late? You have to work tomorrow morning. **

**Ph: So I'll be late. There's nothing quite like showing up for work six hours late. **

**Pa: I feel you.**

**Ph: What about you? Doesn't Piper have errands planned for you tomorrow? You know, since your kinda unemployed. I don't think you wanna incur the wrath of Piper.**

**Pa: Piper doesn't scare me. I can handle her.**

**All the sudden the music is cut off and the strobe lights are turned off and the regular lights are turned on. The camera zooms out to reveal that Paige and Phoebe are alone in Paige's room. The camera pans around to reveal a very angry Piper in pajamas.**

**Pi: Will you two please keep the noise down. **

* * *

**Opening credits**

* * *

**Next morning**

**Paige and Phoebe stumble into the kitchen where Piper is sitting reading the newspaper.**

**Ph: Oh my god, I'm so tired.**

**Pi: Well that's what you get partying all night.**

**Ph: There's no harm in having a little fun. And FYI, it wasn't a party, it was a rave.**

**Pi: Isn't a rave defined as a major party where the guest list has more than two people on it.**

**Pa: Well Piper you are absolutely right, but it wasn't a rave, it was happening.**

**Pi: You do realise that we're not living in 1974?**

**Pa: Yes, but the 70's are back **

**Ph: Exactly.**

**Pi: You two are so ridiculous sometimes. This is why I have a club.**

**Ph: Yeah, but your club doesn't have happenings. **

**Pi: Well at least my club is filled with sane partygoers. Now you two go get dressed.**

**Paige and Phoebe both turn to leave, when they reach the door they both turn around and stick their tongues out at Piper and then bound up the stairs. Piper silently laughs at the twoof them and continues to read the newspaper.**

**A/N: Ok next chapter will have magic in it guaranteed. Oh and I realise that Paige isn't so big on the 70's but in this story she is. I mean she seems like a hip hop and happening chick to me. So review and let me know how dumb you thought this chapter was and demand to know where the real story is.**


	2. It Begins

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed, hope you like this chapter also. I'm thinking I'm not gonna do this in script form, it seems wrong. Seems to make it to short. And I know you readers hate short chapters. So I guess I'll do the whole descriptive paragraph thing. Oh and this is inbetween seasons 6 and 7.**

**Manor: Kitchen**

**Piper is still reading the paper when Phoebe comes rushing in trying to put her shoes on while trying to pour some coffee into a travel mug at the same time. Piper gets up and grans the mug from Phoebe.**

**"Just put your shoes on." She fills up the mug and puts on the lid while Phoebe struggles with the laces on her boots.**

**"Honey, do you need help tying your shoes," Piper says while laughing.**

**" Oh your very funny. Your very funny on the one day I can't be late." She manages to get her laces done and grabs her mug from Piper and runs out the door and speeds out the driveway. Paige comes down into the kitchen dressed and heads for the coffee pot.**

**"Alright warden, what do you got for me today?" Piper hands Paige a list.**

**"I need you to pick up these herbs downtown and then go to the club. We have to do inventory."**

**"And by we, do you mean me?"**

**"I'll show up this time I promise," Piper said with a smile.**

**"I'm gonna hold you to that. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Paige grabs her purse and gives Piper a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door. **

**Underworld: Sources Chambers**

**"I grow tired of your failed efforts Tigris. Your failure will be your downfall if you don't take care of the witch."**

**"I promise I won't fail you again. I have a plan that won't fail this time. Soon you'll be able to rest assured that the witchs won't be a threat to you anymore."**

**"This plan better work, you won't get anymore chances. I'll putt a bounty on your head so high, bounty hunters from other worlds will come looking for you."**

**"I understand." He stands up to leave. "Remember Tigris, I'll be watching." Tigris walks out of the chambers.**

**Downtown: Herb Shop**

**Paige is in one of the aisles putting different herbs into her basket. She crosses the last item off her list and walks up to the counter. **

**"Stocking up on potion ingredients?"**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Well your a witch aren't you?" Off of Paige's worried look. "Don't worry, I'm a witch to. Your secret is safe with me."**

**"Well thats very nice of you. But I'm really not a witch." She grabs her bag, but the woman grabs her arm. "You ought not tread where the demon lies, for you will be deceived."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Your fate will be revealed soon, but do not be deceived by troubled waters. Fate is a funny thing."**

**"I'll keep that in mind." Paige walks out the door and is about to get in her car when she heard a woman screaming in the alley. She drops her bag and runs towards the screams to see Tigris attacking a woman. **

**"Hey, leave her alone." Tigris turns towards Paige and heads for her. Paige tries to orb but can't.**

**"Your power won't save you now." Tigris takes out a potion from his pocket and throws it at the wall. It creates a portal. With a wave of his hand he sends Paige throw the portal and shimmers out leaving the woman bleeding to death.**


	3. Paige is Where?

A/N I want to thank those who have reviewed. I've noticed my chapters have been short, so I'll try to lengthen them. I've thought of some good ideas that I'd like to put into the story. At least I hope they're good ideas. That's for you to decide. I've totally changed where this is going. I hope you'll like what'll happen in this and future chapters.

* * *

P3

Piper is sitting at the bar doing inventory and every know and then looks up at the stairs hoping that Paige would coming down them with an explanation for why she's late. But Paige was nowhere to be found. Piper picked up the phone and called Paige's cell but was met with her answering machine. She tried calling home but no one answered. Frustrated, Piper tried something she'd never done before.

"Paige. Paige? Paige if you can hear me, get over here now." Nothing happened. Paige didn't answer her call. "Leo." He orbed in without hesitation. At least someone was answering her call.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Can you sense Paige for me?" Leo closed his eyes, but soon opened them. Piper noticed the confusion in them.

"What's wrong? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she's not on my radar."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know, but she couldn't be dead. I would have been notified. I better check with the elders." He orbed out leaving a very worried Piper behind.

* * *

Underworld: Sources Chambers

"You make me very proud Tigris. Now that Paige is gone the Power of Three no longer exists. You have proved your worth to me. You have my trust and you will stand by me as we take over the world."

"You can be assured that I will forever be by your side. But what will our next move be?"

"I want you to go to Mar. Bring me the Seer that lives there. We will need her help to ensure out plan works."

"Of course. I'll go right away." Tigris stands and bows before leaving the chambers."

* * *

Manor: Living Room

"Phoebe, he looked very concerned. Something was very wrong and he knew it. But, he wouldn't say anything."

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll fix it. We always do."

"But what if we can't fix it? What if something terrible has happened to her." Phoebe couldn't answer Piper. She didn't know what to say, because she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I just.....I don't wanna lose her. I love her so much."

"I know sweetie. I love her to." Phoebe pulled Piper into a hug which she gladly accepted. "We don't know anything yet. So lets not assume the worst. We just have to know that no matter what everything is gonna be ok."

"How can you have so much faith?"

"Because, in times like this it's one of the few things I can rely on." The sisters shared a smile as Leo orbed in. Piper jumped up immediatly.

"Leo, what's going on? Where is she?" Leo sat down on the coffee table across from the sisters.

"The elders believe she is in a place called Daal Sonder Maal. It's a planetary system on the otherside of our galaxy. She was sent there by a demon called Tigris. To send her to where he did......he has to be very powerful. Nothing like this has ever happened before. And the elders don't have any idea as to how to bring her back."

"Well can't we just write a spell to bring her back or Piper could make a potion. Or if we could send ourselves there."

"No. It's more complicated than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Daal Sonder Maal is in the future. It doesn't exist yet. No spell could be written to bring her back from a place that doesn't exist. It just can't be done.?"

"No. This can't be happening. She can't be gone, just like that."

"Piper calm down."

"No, Leo. I won't calm down. You can't just orb in here and tell me my sister is trapped in the future with no way of bringing her home and then expect me to stay calm."

"Piper, we will figure it out, I promise. But you're no good to Paige if you can't relax and just focus. Right now we need you to get the book to find out what we can about Tigris. And the elders and I will come up with a plan to try and fix this."

"Ok." Phoebe and Piper stood up to go to the attack. When they reached the stairs Phoebe turned back to Leo.

"Leo, how far in the future is Paige?"

"About six hundred years or so." Piper, not knowing how to respond to that, just continued going up the stairs.

"Is it possible for Paige to return on her own?"

"If she still has her powers and is able to figure out where and when she is, then there might be a chance she'll figure it out."

"Lets just hope that one of us figures it out before something bad happens." Phoebe went up the stairs after Piper and Leo orbed to the elders to get some answers.

* * *

A/N I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And I hope it'll bring in some more reviews cause I really don't know who's reading this story. For those of you who have reviewed already, I'm so appreciative. And I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. But if you want them longer. I'll try harder. You just say what you want and I'll try to do it for you.


	4. Identity

A/N: Succubus-69: Yeah, I know, the title is weird. But I wasn't sure what to call it so I just found a few strange words and threw them together and they seemed to work. 600 years is far, but they've only been as far as 10 years and thats not to far. I think 600 years gives you more to work with. Anything could happen. Let me tell ya, that's what I love about fantasy.

Scrawn: Well I'm glad you're happy I unbolded the font. I'm here to keep the readers happy and if unbolding the font does that then I'll make sure it's unbolded ;)

ProtectionPaige: Thanks for reviewing, I really like your Paige stories and I hope you write more

* * *

Daal Sonder Maal 

Paige is lying in a bed restrained by shackles formed by electricity. She's unconcious and completly unaware of what has happened to her. The room she is in is very small and only contains her bed and a window. Upon looking out the window you can see she is in a tall building. The scene below is not as futuristic as most people would expect. There were no hover cars, just people walking the streets. And the houses and other buildings were not brilliant architectural designs, just old, shabby pieces of work. It seemed almost gray outside. Maybe it was just because the sun was slowly fading away, or maybe that's how it always looked. Paige was slowly beginning to awaken and as she did a figure moved into her room.

"Ah, glad to see your awake. You've been out for nearly a week now. Almost thought we'd have to shock you to get you up." The nurse moved towards Paige and examined her.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"Why am I here? What happened to me?"

"You were brought in by some of the emperor's guards. You must have had a horrible accident because you were nearly dead. What happened, I have no idea. You didn't have a mark on you. We'll be able to discharge you soon. But we've been given direct orders to release you to the emperor."

"The emperor? What is going on here?"

"I think you're still a little confused. Don't worry it'll pass soon."

"I think you're the one who's confused. I need to go home." Paige tries to get out of the bed but is held back from a shock from the electric shackles. "Ahhh."

"What's wrong with you? You know better than to try to get up when you're restrained. You could really hurt yourself. You're not going anywhere until the emperor comes to get you. You'll be staying right here until then. Now if you find yourself needing something, give a holler and someone will come round. I'll be back at the end of my shift to check on you again." The nurse left the room. And Paige lay there even more confused than ever. She tried orbing but found that she couldn't.

"What's wrong with my powers?" She was met with silence. "Leo." But he didn't come. Now Paige was starting to panic. She had no idea where she was, she was all alone and her power wasn't working. She told herself to remain calm. She wasn't going to get out of here by panicking. She turned to look outside the window. It looked different outside and she couldn't figure out where she was. The confusion was to much for her. She closed eyes and attempted to go to sleep hoping she would wake up in her own bed in her home with her sisters and this would all be a dream that would turn into a faded memory in time. But she couldn't sleep and she couldn't wake up from this nightmare she was having. The thought of her sisters brought happy memories. She wished they were here. She needed them to tell her she would be ok. That she would be home soon. No matter how independent she seemed she was always grateful for the company her sisters provided her. She never liked living alone. It terrified her. She needed the presence of human company, being alone was just too much for her. She wanted her sisters so bad. She willed them to appear before her. But they didn't come, just as Leo didn't come when she called. She felt so alone and lost, she could almost cry. But she had to stay strong for herself in order to figure out how to get out of here and how to get home. Her thoughts were interupted as three people orbed in front of her. She looked up excited, her eyes so full of hope. Her wish had been fulfilled. Her sisters were here

"Piper, Phoebe, Leo. I'm so glad you're here. I've been so...." But when the orbs reformed it was not her sisters and Leo here to rescue her. Instead, three faces she had never seen before. And she felt the disapointment fill her heart. But then it filled with hope, these people had access to magic, maybe they could help her.

"Who are you?" There were two men and a woman. They looked like they were in their late twenty's. The man in the middle stepped forward.

"My name is Devon. These are my cousins, Riley and Gypsy. We're here to help you."

"Help me how?"

"We're going to send you home."

"Are you all whitelighters?"

"No I'm half whitelighter, half witch, just like you. Gypsy is half witch, half darklighter. And Riley is a witch." Paige looked at Gypsy surprised.

"You're half witch and half darklighter? How'd you get that past the Elders?" Gypsy hesitated for a second not sure what to say.

"I couldn't really say. I don't know myself. But you won't have to worry about me. I may have evil blood inside of me but I'm good. I would never use my crossbow on a whitelighter." Riley fidgeted nervously, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Devon, we should probably get her out of here now. Someone could walk in the door any minute."

"Relax Riley, let me just get her loose and we'll be out of here." Devon removed a small metal cylindar from his pocket. He brought it up to one of the shackles on Paige's wrist and a laser came out and the electric shackle faded away. He removed all the shackles from her other wrist and ankles. He helped her off the bed and the four grab hands and Devon orbed them out.

He orbed them into a small house. It was dimly lit, and felt very warm and welcoming unlike what they looked like on the outside. There were a few futuristic gadgets that Paige didn't recognize. There was a kitchen leading off the living room. There was a whirring of an unusual looking machine, maybe a dishwasher. There was a small robot rolling in all directions across the kitchen floor. Paige couldn't tell what it was doing, but it looked very determined to get its job done. The furniture seemed pretty normal, nothing to out of the ordinary. But the fabric was such a clashing of colors and patterns. The carpet was extremely bright, almost like a light. In fact there seemed to be light coming from it.

"Is it just me, or is there light coming out of the floor?" Riley looked at her in confusion.

"Well what did you expect? We can't walk around in the dark all the time." This was when Paige noticed there were no windows anywhere.

"Riley, she probably doesn't have alot of these things where she comes from."

"We don't even know what time she comes from Gypsy."

"Exactly, so we can't expect her to know everything about our time, now can we?" Devon stepped inbetween the two.

"Listen, we don't have time for this. We gotta find a way to send her back home." He moved Paige to the couch. She sat down on what seemed to be a normal couch except for its horrible color. But then it spoke to her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Ahhhhh." Paige jumped up scared half to death. She stared down at the couch wondering if she was going crazy and what she was supposed to do. To Paige's surprise Devon answered the couch.

"No, not right now." Paige, a little calmer, sat back down.

"Does all your furniture talk?"

"No, unfortunatly. We're a bit behind in the tech department. But we manage."

"Well next time you'll want to warn me that an inanimate object might just want to strike up a conversation with me."

"Ok Paige..."

"Wait a minute. How'd you know my name and now that I think of it, how do you know I'm half witch, half whitelighter?"

"You're in the history books, see." Gypsy hands Paige a book and that shows a picture of her Piper and Phoebe. She turns a few pages and sees a picture of a man.

"Oooo, who's the cute guy?"

"Oh, that's Wyatt."

"Ok, class dismissed." Paige hurriedly put the book down. "Does the book say anything about me going into the future, here I mean?"

"Yes it does. But it doesn't say how you got back." Gypsy put the book on the shelf. Devon looked back to Paige.

"Gypsy's a history buff. She might be able to track down some records that could help us."

"So tell us where you're from. I haven't found anything that can tell us where you live, and that's very important information that could be a big help."

"Well, I come from the year 2004, and I live in San Francisco, California." Gypsy got up.

"I'll start looking for those records." She dissapeared into the hall.

"Oh man, you're a long way from home." Devon looked to Riley, not sure how to tell her where she was.

"Well, where am I exactly." Devon looked back to Paige. He hesitated a bit, but figured he couldn't put it on hold.

"You're in the year 2615, and you're in a planetary system called Daal Sonder Maal, and you're on the planet Ganymede." He decided to let her absorb that before continuing on. Paige looked shock and worried. She wasn't to sure what to make of this.

"I can't believe this. I'm not even on Earth anymore. I've never been so far into the future before. Well come to think of it, I've never been into the future before. This is unbelievable." Paige stood up and started pacing the room. She was getting more and more worked up by the second. "I can't believe this. I just can't believe this. It was a normal day. I was fighting a demon and then all of the sudden I wake up in a hospital and my taxes are 600 years overdue. I just can't believe this." Riley stood up and grabbed Paige's shoulders.

"Paige, you can't get yourself worked up over this. It'll be ok." Paige took a deep breath and tried her best to remain calm. "Can I offer you a tranquilizer?"

"No, I'll be fine. It'll just take some getting used to." Devon got up and stood next to them.

"Hopefully you won't have long enough to get used to it. The sooner we send you back the better."

"I agree."

"But we need to play it safe. Before we can figure out a way to send you back we have to give you an identity."

"What?"

"Everybody here has an identity. We all have a number and a record. We've all been fingerprinted, voiceprinted, photographed, categorized and have had our DNA mapped down to the very last gene. If you were to get caught without a record, we'd all be in for it. Our emperor is very cautious, he already has his guards on high alert. They've probably noticed that you're missing by now and will be out looking for you. Hiding you like this is highly illegal. We need to take every precaution. That's why you need to go with Riley. He has access to all of the cities computers. He'll create an identity for you which can be removed when you're gone. But we have to be careful. One false move and we're dead."

"Well I vote for staying alive."

"Come with me." Riley lead her down the hall and into a room that had several computers and a few other machines in it. He sat down at one and began typing on it. "Sit down here and look ahead of you." Paige did as he said and was surprised by a flash of light.

"What was that?"

"Look." He pointed to the computer screen where her picture was.

"You could have warned me my picture was gonna be taken. I would have prepared myself better." He ignored her and continued typing. He set down a piece of black plastic in front of her.

"Put your hands on that." She did as she was told and she saw her fingerprints appear on the screen. He removed the plastic and then placed a small box in front of her. "Say your name."

"Paige Matthews." She saw green waves appear on the screen.

"Now for your DNA. I'm gonna need some of your blood."

"Wait a minute. I don't do needles so good." He showed her the syringe he was using. It didn't have a needle on it.

"We don't use needles anymore. That's how the Barbera Plague got started."

"Then how does that work?"

"The end releases a chemical that naturally breaks up the skin, just enough so that blood can escape. The blood goes into the tube. Then a disinfectant containing a chemical that repairs the skin is sprayed over the breakage and thats all there is to it."

"That is so cool. When was that invented?"

"About fifteen years ago. Twenty years after the plague started. There, all done." He placed the blood sample into a machine which analyzed it and placed the resultd into the computer. "Now we don't have to worry about being caught with a fugative. We should go see if Gypsy's found anything."

* * *

A/N: This chapter took a little linger to finish then I thought it would. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Now, let's see who knows their astronomy. Where did I get the name Ganymede from? And I don't know if Paige pays taxes, I just threw that in there to lighten up the mood a little. Hope you liked this chapter. But I won't know unless you say something. Review please. 


	5. Leona

A/N: Well, I'm glad you're liking my story so far. I'm having fun with it so far. But since I'm back at school, I'll probably only update on the weekends. But I'll try to sqeeze a chapter in here or there during the week.

* * *

Present: Manor: Attic

Piper is looking through the book when Phoebe enters. "Did you find the demon?"

"Yeah. He's a lower level demon who uses a poisonous gas to kill witches. No known vanquish. That's it."

"What? That can't be it. How could he send Paige to the future if he's a lower level demon. There's just no way."

"He's probably working for someone who can give him that kind of power. I'll look through the book some more and see what I can find."

"What should I do?"

"Try to get a premonition off of something."

"Ok. I'll do that. We'll get her back Piper. Everything will be ok."

"I hope you're right." Phoebe left the attic to go to Paige's room.

* * *

Daal Sonder Maal

"What have you found?" Gypsy turned from the computer screen and looked at Riley.

"I pinpointed the exact time and location that Paige came from. We just have to figure out how to send her back."

"Wait a minute. A demon sent me here. Who's to say he won't send me right back here again?" Riley did a double take.

"Wait, demon? You never said anything about a demon sending you here."

"Well, it's not like you asked me how I got here."

"What kind of demon was it?"

"I don't know."

Gypsy turned back to her computer. "Tell me what you know about him and I'll see if I can find him."

"I couldn't really tell you what he looks like because he was in human form. I don't remember seeing him use any powers. All I know is that he created a portal that sent me here."

"That doesn't narrow it down much. There are thousands of demons who can create portals. And if we don't what demon you're up against I don't think it's wise to send you back."

"Well what about sending her to before the attack happened?"

"We might be able to do that. I'll try and see if I can find a spell or something. You go tell Devon what's happening." Riley turned back into the hall and left Paige who felt somewhat uncomfortable alone with Gypsy. The fact that this woman was half darklighter was unsettling to Paige. She had no reason to trust Gypsy, but she didn't have a reason to not trust her either. She wondered why the Elders would ever alow such a child to ever be born. It went against nearly every rule that they set. As Gypsy typed into her computer Paige caught a glance of something shiny embedded in her wrist.

"Gypsy, I don't mean to pry, but, what's that on your wrist?" Gypsy stopped typing and looked down for a moment before turning to Paige.

"Oh, that shows that I'm a whitelighter and a darklighter. They started using them when the first baby was born a long time ago. They're meant to warn whitelighters against potential danger. I haven't got many friends because of this. Whenever someone sees it, they just turn around and walk away. No one wants anything to do with people like me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had something better to say than that, but I don't."

"It's ok, I don't expect you to say anything." Gypsy continued to look at her computer screen when she came across something. "Paige, look at this. It talks about when you left. It says that your sisters were no longer the Charmed Ones and the Source and a demon named Tigris took over the world before expanding to nearby planetary systems, including this one."

"Could that be the demon who sent me here?"

"I don't know for sure, but chances are that that's him. So we're gonna have to find a vanquish and then send you back to kill him and then he and the source can't take over the world and our entire future will be changed." At this moment Riley came back into the room.

"Hey, Devon thinks we should go see the seer. He thinks she might be able to help us."

"Well, we better hurry and get there and back before dark. Come on Paige." Paige followed them down the hall and out the door where Devon was waiting in some kind of vehicle. It was almost like a tank, except it didn't have any canons. They all got in and Riley showed Paige how to put on her harness. They drove off into the steamy mists. Paige couldn't help thinking about what Gypsy said earlier, "We better get there before dark," it wasn't bright outside at all. She couldn't think of how much darker it could possibly get. But then again, this is a strange new world, and who knows what to expect here. She could hear the wind starting to pick up, quite violently actually. Her own car probably would have blown away here. Her thoughts were interupted when they came to a giant wall. They stopped in front of the gates.

"Gypsy looked back at Paige. These are the city walls, they keep up protected. The seer lives outside of the walls, in the jungle. We'll be there soon."

Devon drove forward as soon as the gates opened. They closed behind us and that's when I noticed it seemed somewhat brighter out here. This really is a strange world. She could see the jungle ahead, and soon the tank was being engulfed by the trees. It reminded Paige of the Amazon almost. But she didn't expect to see the same animals that the jungles on earth had. Who knows what kind of futuristic animals they had here. Soon they reached a small building. It was surrounded by a wall that was exactly like the city wall, but nowhere near as tall, and it also had gates. Now that she got a better look at the walls, they seemed to be made out of some kind of metal, as well as the building. They passed through the gates into what looked like a garage. The gates closed and then some kind of fog sprayed out for a minute or two. When it stopped another set of gates in front of them opened and they passed through them. The tank stopped and they all uinbuckled theie harnesses and jumped out. They walked up to the door of the building. It looked to be the only thing that wasn't made of metal. It looked like concrete, but you couldn't be to sure of anything in this place. Devon Knocked on the door and there was some shuffling inside. An old woman opened the door with her shotgun pointing right at them.

"Who is it?"

"Whoa, it's only us." Devon held the barrel of the gun away from us.

"Devon! It's about time you and your cousins came to visit me." She pulled each one into a hug but once she got to Paige she pointed her shotgun at her. "Who's this."

"Leona, it's ok. This is Paige she's a friend of ours." Gypsy took her shotgun away and took it into the house.

"Well, you're a pretty little thing. When did you start dating my boys?"

"Oh no, I'm not dating them. We just met today."

"She needs our help, magically."

"Well, alright. Come on in. Don't want to be standing outside all day, it's not safe." Paige followed everyone inside and they all sat down at an alter. "So what do you need my help for?"

Riley explained everything they knew about Paige and what had happened. "We need to send her back, but we don't know how to do that without risking sending her back to the demon."

"I think it's best to find out who the demon was and what happened in your time after you left. Then we'll decide what we should do." She turned to Paige and held out here hands. "Give me your hands." They stayed like that until Leona recieved a premonition. She came out of it after a few seconds.

"What did you see? Did you see the demon?"

"Yes. The demon was Tigris, he sent you here. And by doing that, there were no more charmed ones, and evil gained the upper hand. Your sisters don't live much longer after that."

"Oh my God. You're saying, that my sisters are dead?"

"Yes, but don't worry about that. We can change it by sending you back. And we will send you back. I know just what to do."

"How is she going to fight the demon when she gets back?"

"She'll have to be sent to before she encountered the demon and then she and her sisters can figure out how to stop him."

"Will I remember everything?"

"Yes, and it is likely your sisters will to. Now, here's what we're going to do. I don't have the power to send you back. But I know someone who does. He's a very powerful witch, he lives in another planetary system. But I can arrange for your transportation."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll have the ship prepped and I'll let Luca know that you'll be coming." Gypsy looked out the window then stood up.

"We better get going it'll be dark soon." Everyone stood up and headed towards the door. "We'll be here in the morning ready to go."

They walked outside and got back into the tank. No one said anything on the way back to the house. They went through the gates when they came to the city. Just like at Leona's they stopped in a garage and the fog was sprayed again. During the rest of the drive, Paige began to wonder about the walls and the fog and why everyone seemed so worried about being outside at dark. What did these people need protection from? Maybe there was a war going on or something. That would explain the walls, but what about the fog? Paige figured she would ask once they got back to the house. They arrived there soon and went inside.

"We should probably start packing. Paige you go with Gypsy. Riley you come with me." They each went there seperate ways. Gypsy began Packing different things into a bag while Paige watched. She figured she might as well ask Gypsy about everything.

"Gypsy?"

"Hmm?"

"What is everyone so afraid of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the walls and the garages with fog and the terrors of the night."

"Well, I told you that the walls are for our protection."

"Protection from what?" Gypsy sat down next to Paige. "There's alot about our world that you don't know. The garages with the fog, as you put it is actually somewhat like a decontamination room. The fog is pressurized radon. It eliminates anything that could the people in the city at risk. As for the walls, they protect us from the outside world. There are these horribly terrifying creatures out there. Beasts if you will. They come out at night to look for lost wanderers. They take them and poison them. It's like rabies, just one scratch and you've got it"

"Why do they do that."

"They place an egg in your lungs. The oxygen you breath keeps the baby inside the egg alive. The poison helps it to develop. Your body tries the fight off the poison, but there's not much point. And when it's ready, the baby claws through your body and you die."

"Why doesn't somebody try and wipe them out?"

"Because they're to perfect. They're tough sons of bitches. Very difficult to kill. That's why we take such strong precautions to protect ourselves. The radon weakens them for a little bit so we can keep them out of the city. They could kill us all if they got in."

"Have they always been here?"

"No. They're not indiginous. They arrived soon after the city was founded. The military had to come in while we finished building the walls. Not to many people survived. Only sixteen out of a thousand lived." At this moment Riley came rushing into the room.

"We have to go right now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I just picked up a transmission on the radio. They know Paige is here and they're on their way here. We have to get her out of here now." Gypsy grabbed what she already packed and they all ran out of the house to the tank where Devon was already waiting. They got in and took off.

"I already called Leona, the ship is ready to go. It's in the field." Paige hearing this looked up immediatly.

"Oh yeah, with those creatures running around? You gotta be out of your mind." Gypsy turned to Paige.

"They don't usually wander from the forest. It is a small risk, but we don't have much choice. If we're captured, you'll never get home."

"Then I guess it's a risk I'm willing to take. But I hate to put you guys in danger."

"We're in danger here anyway. Plus, we promised we'd get you home." They crossed the border into the outside world. The ship was ready, waiting nearby.

"We'll check the surviellence cameras as soon as we get on board to make sure we're alone."

"What if we're not?"

"We'll improvise."

"Well Devon, as much as I love your plans, that may not be the best one yet."

"Well Riley if you have an idea I'll be happy to hear it," They pulled over and jumped out of the tank and ran up the ramp into the ship. It looked much larger than it did from far away. Paige had never anything so big before. She could get lost pretty easily in there. They cautiously walked down the hall. Devon led the way carrying a large militaristic type gun. The other two carried somewhat smaller guns. Even thought she had no idea how to use one, Paige felt very vulnerable without a gun. They walked into a room filled with moniters. Riley typed into a keyboard and they all turned on.

"Does anybody see anything?"

"Nothing. Not a goddamn thing."

"Good. So we're safe. We should probably take off."

They walked down the hall again until they got to the front of the ship where all the controls were. Gypsy sat in the chair behind the wheel and about a hundred buttons. Riley sat next to her. Devon showed Paige where to sit. She was sitting behind Riley and she buckled up the harness. Devon sat next to her. Gypsy and Riley started up the ship and they started hovering. They called out all sorts of commands that Paige couldn't understand. Eventually they started speeding towards the sky until all she could see were stars.

"Setting course for DV-927, planet Kior. Riley can you set the cooridinates?"

"What are they?"

"447-21. Can I see the map? Good, we're right on course. We're in the clear." We all undid our harnesses and got up.

"I've set our course and we should fet there in fourteen months."

"Fourteen months? I was kinda hoping I would be home before then. That's a really long time."

"Don't worry Paige. We'll be in hypersleep for most of the way."

"Oh, well then that's not so bad."

"Well Gypsy, in my opinion I think it's best that we eat something before we sleep."

"That's the next thing on the list, lets go."

* * *

Ok. I really hoped you like that chapter. More to come soon, hopefully. Please review. It's always appreciated. Oh and I'm thinking I should change the name of the story since they're not gonna be in daal sonder maal anymore, which was part of my original idea, so if you have any ideas I'd appreciate them. But you probably won't since you have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I'm still happy to hear your suggestions. 


	6. Keeping up appearances

A/N: Ok, once again it's been awhile since I've updated. But I just got out of the hospital a while ago and I had alot of catching up to do in school. And if you're wondering why I was in the hospital, it was because I have this disease called neurocysticercosis. It means I have a tapeworm in my brain. It was causing vision problems and headaches and seizures. And it can be fatal if you don't get treatment, but I'm fine, I'm good, and I'm rambling.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

_**Italics: Means that they're talking on the 2way radio**_

* * *

2 Months later

Ship: Rizon

Crew: 4

Destination: DV-927 Kior

Paige and the rest of the crew lay in suspended amimation as the ship continues to Kior. The occasional rumble of the ships engine and the whispering of the air support system doesn't disturb their slumber. The whirring and beeping of the computer cuts through the air as each persons hypersleep tubes unlocks and slides open. Paige was the first to awaken. She lay in her tube waiting for someone else to wake up before venturing outside the pressure door that kept this room seperated from the rest of the ship. She hoped it would be soon, she was so hungry. She expected to be after being asleep for so long. She decided she couldn't wait for the others and got up, pulled the moniters off her body and left the room. She walked down the corridor hoping she could remember where the kitchen was. She walked up the stairs to the next deck and went down another corridor where she found the kitchen she'd been in before. If she hadn't known she was in hypersleep, she'd say she was just in here the night before. Strange how time passes so quickly when you're sleeping. She sat down at the table eating cereal. That was such a weird feeling for Paige. She always imagined, even on futuristic spaceships, that you'd be floating around eating green goo out of a squeezeable tube. Space travel really has come a long way since her time.

"Hey, we were wondering where you got to." Gypsy and the guys came into the room and grabbed some breakfast and sat at the table with Paige.

"Well I couldn't let myself starve. So what's on the agenda today?" Devon handed her a box from across the table.

"You're going to change into the clothes in this box so that you'll blend in with us. Today we're going to transfer to a much larger ship that'll take us the rest of the way. We'll also be adding a couple of people to our crew and I think it's best to keep your situation quiet. In a couple of days we'll go back into hypersleep."

"Do you know these people?"

"Oh yeah, they're old friends. We do this sort of thing with them all the time. But if they ask who you are, you're a flight officer in training."

"Right. So when do we get there."

"About an hour or so. We better get the shuttle prepped for docking."

"Riley, you should probably go down to the shuttle and check to make sure everything is connected and online. I'll go make sure the control room is functioning properly." Gypsy and Riley went their seperate ways and Devon led Paige down a hall until they came to a pressure door.

"Go in there and change into your new clothes and call me when you're done."

"And where exactly will you be?"

"I'll be consulting with Malachy."

"Who?"

"Malachy is the name of our main computer system." He led her to some switches on the wall that had the names of the crew on them. He pointed to the one with his picture on it. "Press this and you'll be able to contact me anywhere in the ship. It works like a two-way radio system. I have to get to work. I'll see you soon and then we can discuss a few things."

Paige hated being left alone in this strange place. It left her alone to thoughts she didn't want to think. What if she never returned to her sisters. She wondered if they knew she was missing and what they would do about it. She'd never considered the possibility that maybe they could bring her back somehow. Thats even if they knew where she was, or even knew she was alive. But what would happen to them? They don't have the power of three anymore, and that would leave them vulnerable. And then they might be.... "Stop it Paige." She couldn't torture herself like this anymore. She just had to focus on the present and not worry about the past. Because in some weird twisted way the past was just that, the past. She walked into the small room and changed into her knew clothes. It was a uniform not like the others but similar. In fact none of the uniforms were the same, each one seemed to have their own personal touch added. Devon wore a red short sleeved shirt under his white shortsleeved button down shirt that no one bothered to button. Gypsy and Paige had light grey shirts under their white button down shirts. Riley wore a white shirt and a light blue button down shirt. Gypsy had "... anything but the truth" stenciled on the back of her button down shirt. All four of them wore white pants and sneakers. Paige was the only one who didn't have anything personal added to hers. But what difference did it make? She was planning on going back home as soon as possible. She stepped out of the room and contacted Devon who explained to her how to get to Malachy's control room. Paige came into a small room where Devon sat at a computer typing God knows what. Paige stood there for a few minutes waiting for him to turn around. He must have heard the rush of air when she came through the pressure door. Devon turned around, stood up and led Paige back down the hall.

"There are a few things I need to show you for your own personal safety and also to back up your cover." They climbed down to the bottom deck and continued down another hall. The ships engines could actually be heard down here. They went through another pressure door and came to what looked like a smaller version of the control room when they took off. Except it two cryotubes and a supply of food. "Come over here." Paige walked over to where Devon stood at the windshield inbetween two seats. "Sit down." Paige did as she was told wondering what was going on. "Now, we're only gonna go over the basics. I don't want to overload your mind."

"The basics of what? Flying? You gotta be out of your mind. I can't fly. And there's no reason for me to learn." Paige was about to stand up but Devon pushed her back down.

"Listen to me, you have to keep up appearances, or they'll suspect something. We can't trust anyone with your secret."

"I thought you these people were you're friends."

"They are, but knowledge can be a dangerous thing. If this were to get out, we risk getting captured and killed. Now don't worry about this. You won't have to fly for real, only simulation."

"Alright, show me what to do."

* * *

Control room: Gypsy is working 

_"Riley are you having any problems with four module?"_

_"No it's working fine down here. Why?"_

_"Well, I'm having some problems getting it online. Theres alot of static. Can you check the wiring for me?"_

_"Sure, just a second."_

Gypsy continued to try to get four module online but could come up with only static. "Dammit. Stupid thing had to malfunction now of all times."

_Gypsy, I think I know whats wrong with it."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The wires look like they've been melted."_

_"What do you mean melted?"_

_"Exactly that. Theres also a burn on the metal behind the wires. I guess it must have been an electrical fire. Looks like Malachy put it out before it caused to much damage."_

_"I wonder how it started."_

_"Must have been a bad wire. I'll replace it so you can finish."_

* * *

Shuttle Control Room 

"You did pretty good for a first time flyer."

"Thanks." Paige got up from the chair and she walked with Devon back to the main deck.

"Once we transfer to the other ship there's something else I have to show you."

"Ok."

"And if you wanted to, we could continue your flying lessons." Devon looked toward the ground, unsure if he wanted to see the look on her face.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Paige fought very hard to keep herself from smiling to much.

"Great. Well, I, uh, better get back to work. We'll be transferring soon."

"Ok. I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah. See you later."

* * *

Woohoo, done with the chapter finally. Next one will be up sometime in the future. Not making any promises as to when. Although I already made you wait long enough for this one so I'll try extra hard to put up the next one sooner. Ooooo, is there something going on between two certain somebodys? Wink, wink. Well, hope you're liking the story so far, but I won't know unless you tell me and tell your friends about it. 


	7. Meeting old friends

garfield: sorry if it's a little confusing for you. i'm not doing it on purpose, the last thing i want to do is frustrate my readers. it's just how i write. i like it to be from paige's pov, unless there are other people involved, then well, it's not her pov. or thats what i'm trying to make it seem like, i hope thats not confusing. the last thing you need is to be even more confused by me, lol. well, thanks for reviewing.

A/N: anyway, here's another chapter after another very long wait, oops, enjoy

* * *

SPACEVIEW: The shuttle disconnects from The Rizon and connects to a very large transport ship.

INSIDE: Paige, Gypsy, Devon and Riley come through the pressure door and onto the new ship, The Lucian. Inside the ship awaits three new crewmembers.

"Devon. I never thought I'd see you and your crew again. Or be doing you a favor for that matter." Devon walked up tp the woman gave her a smile that could kill.

"Well, it's nice to see you to."

"So why exactly am I taking you to Kior? Are you transporting something for the underground?"

"No, not this time. I'm helping out a friend of mine. She's in a little bit of trouble."

"What friend?"

"Oh, this is Paige." She stepped forward and stood next to Devon. "Giselle, this is Paige. We're helping her to get back home."

"To kior?"

"No she lives much farther than that. We need some help from a witch."

"Oh, she knows about magic?"

"She's a witch. She's just been having a little trouble with a demon."

"Well, Paige. Just so you know, there's no magic allowed on the ship. I'm being tracked by some demons of my own and I can't risk being found."

* * *

AN: Ok, there's more people now, and it might be a little difficult to tell who's speaking so from now on I'm going to put the persons name, or at least a shorter version of their name, before their dialogue.

* * *

(dev) "Paige, these are the other two members of Giselle's crew, Dallas and Ares. (pronounced like aries) "So, Giselle. What did you have in mind for our little trip?"

"Four months in hypersleep. Then we'll make a decision from there." There was a rattling noise just above them. But silence soon followed.

(Ril) "What was that?"

(Dall) "Must have been the ventilation. There's an airshaft right above us."

(Gis) "It's nothing to be worried about. We should set our coordinates so we can sleep."

(Dev) "I think I'll show Paige around." He lead Paige down the hall.

(Gis) "Don't get into trouble." She watched them disappear down the hall. "Lucille, prepare the ship for Kior. We'll be going into hypersleep for four months."

(Luc) "Yes Captain."

Devon continued to lead Paige through the ship. They stopped in front of a door. "Paige, I need you to understand that what's in this room is very dangerous and you are not under any circumstances to touch anything in here unless directed to do so by either myself or Giselle."

"Sure. I won't go anywhere near there. But can I ask what's so dangerous about it?"

"This room has the controls that can self-destruct the ship."

"Oh. Definaltely won't be going in there."

"So, ummm. Would you like another flying lesson?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

Present: Manor: Attic

"Piper." Phoebe rushed into the attic and nearly knocked over the book as she screeched to a halt. "I just had a premonition of Paige being attacked by a demon. I saw him send her through the portal."

"What else did you see?"

"That's it, I was pulled out of the premonition before I could see anything else."

"What do you mean pulled out?"

"I don't know. It felt like I didn't get to see the rest of it. Like something was blocking me."

"This demon obviously wants to keep us in the dark."

"But it doesn't make sense. This demon isn't powerful enough to do all this but Saw him do it."

"He must have gotten the power somehow. This entry must be outdated. Who knows what else he might be capable of."

"We better prepare ourselves. For all we know, we could be next."

Ok, another chapter is done. Finally. Ok, I'm thinking of giving Piper and Phoebe a more active storyline than what they've had so far. So raise your hand if you want to see more of Piper and Phoebe. And I'm also open to suggestions if you have any.


	8. The Trouble Begins

AN: i forgot to mention in the last chapter that lucille is the central computer for the lucian, in case you didn't get that. aside from that, i don't really have anything else to say.

* * *

4 Months later: The crew has awakened from hypersleep. 

(dal) "Where the hell are we?" Dallas sat in the control room with the rest of the crew. He scanned through the map trying to figure out where they were. "Who the hell set the damn coordinates."

(gis) "Dallas, what's the problem.?"

(dal) "I can't figure out where we are." Giselle roughly pulled him out of his chair and stared him in the eye.

(gis) "What? Well you're the navigator, so you better figure it out."

(dal) "The, umm, navigational system might be malfunctioning."

(gis) "Lucille, are there any malfunctioning computers in our system?"

(luc) "No captain. But I did detect a problem with the wires in D2 Block."

(gis) "What caused the problem?"

(luc) "I detected some unusual activity on the ship while you were in hypersleep."

(gis) "What kind of activity?"

(luc) "Movement."

(gis) "Was it one of the crew?"

(luc) "No."

(gis) "When was the last time you detected the movement?"

(luc) "Two weeks ago in the airshaft just above D2 Block." Giselle walked over to the radio system on the other side of the room.

_"Devon, bring everybody up to the control room. We have a situation."_

_

* * *

_Manor: Landing:

(leo) "Piper, listen to me. You can't just summon demons unprepared. You said yourself that you don't even know what kind of power he has. "

"Leo, listen to me. We don't have anything else to work from. He's probably the one that blocked Phoebe's premontion and we can't do anything until we know exactly what happened."

"Look you know where Paige is in the future. Why don't you just go and get her?"

"Because, it's way to risky. We don't know exactly where Paige is or what we would be walking into if we did. And we probably wouldn't have our powers. Jesus Leo, I shouldn't have to tell you this. What the hell kind of whitelighter are you anyway?"

"The kind that wants to keep my charges alive. And I don't think you should risk bringing a demon into the house who could do God knows what."

"Well you know what Leo, I don't care what you think. My sister is in trouble and I'm gonna do what I have to do to help her, now move aside."

"No."

"Goddamnit Leo." She flicked her wrists and froze him and walked around him to the attic.

Attic:

(pip) "Alright, did you set up the crystal cage?"

"Yes, and I've finished the summoning spell."

"Good. I have some kick ass potions in case we need them."

"Well, lets do this before we lose our nerve."

(both)

"Magic forces black and white,

Reach out through space and light.

Be he far, or be he near.

Bring us the demon Tigris here."

A whirlwind formed in the cage and revealed Tigris with a bloody athame in his hand. "How dare you summon me witch. What do you want?"

(pip) "We want our sister back, now."

(tig) "I don't know anything about your sister." Phoebe threw in a crystal that shocked Tigris. (pho) "Don't mess with us, we don't have time for your games."

(tig) "I don't know your sister."

(pip) "Yeah right, so the fact that you send a witch to the future at the same time my sister goes missing is just a coincidence?"

(tig) "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

(pho) "We're gonna vanquish your ass." Tigris steps through the crystal cage, it zaps him but he seems unfazed.

(tig)"I'm to strong for you." The sisters back up as he advances on them. He sends them flying into the wall. Then throws the atheme at Piper, hitting her in the chest. He zaps Phoebe with a lightening bolt and then shimmers out, leaving them to die.

(pho) "L, l, l, Leo." Her head rolls to the side as she passes out next to Piper.

Manor: Landing: Leo still stands frozen oblivious as to what has happened upstairs.

* * *

Future: The Lucian 

Giselle, Ares, Dallas and Devon are in the survellience room scanning the monitors.

(ares) "I don't understand it. I don't see anything here."

(gis) "Keep looking. There has to have been something."

(dal) "I really don't think we're gonna find anything. It might have been a draft from the airvent that blew up some dust or a piece of paper or something. You know how sensitive those monitors are."

(Dev) "I think he's right. It was nothing."

Everyone begins to walk away, except Giselle who continues scanning the ship. Just as they're about to walk out of the room she finds a screen thats only static.

(gis) "Wait, guys look at this."

(dev) "What's wrong with that camera?"

(gis) "I think we found what we're looking for. Dallas, go down to D3 block and see what's wrong with the camera."

He leaves and the remaining three go to the kitchen where Paige, Riley and Gypsy are sitting.

(Gyp) "Did you find anything?"

(Dev) "Only a camera malfunction. Dallas went to fix it."

Time Lapse: 2 hours

Giselle and Ares are in the survellience room. The camera is still malfunctioning.

(gis) "It shouldn't have taken this long."

(ares) "Maybe he found something."

(gis) _"Dallas. Are you there?" Pause "Dallas? Are you there? _Shit. Where the hell is he?"

(ares) "Maybe we should go look for him."

(gis) "Yeah, I think you're right."

* * *

Dun, dun dunnnnnnn. looks like are characters our in a bit of a spot. 

the summoning spell isn't mine. it belongs to charmed, but i tweaked it a tiny, winy, itby, bitty, bit.


End file.
